zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Long-Eared Sweetheart
Hot chocolate, the warmth of the fireplace and a cozy quilt I´m enjoying all of that as I´m cuddling with Judy in my home at the moment A fox is in the same burrow as a rabbit, except not as her hunter but as her husband This is what has become of our friendship at the ZPD It´s snowing outside, but in our home it´s so warm and comfortable I´m not going anywhere, for in my lap I´m holding my beautiful bunny wife No need for hibernation, because with you, I´d spend even the coldest winter When we joined forces a long time ago, it changed the entire Zootopia forever The darkness started fading away from the city soon after our paths crossed Leaving the dark days of prejudice and injustice behind I´m sure I wouldn´t have found happiness had things been different It didn´t take long for me to realize that I was meant to be your mate We helped each other in finding our inner strength and courage I can still remember all those moments as I look lovingly into your face No matter what trouble we ended into, we never gave up without a fight And when I felt down or sad, you always gave me so much comfort and support What future holds for us, we just have to see But either way, in my heart will be the biggest place for my doe As long as we live, we´ll take care of each other I consider our love a symbol of the harmony between prey and predator My bunny leans closer to me as I hold her there with my tail You´re so soft and cuddly, beating even the world´s cutest plush doll Your touch could probably melt me, for you´re so warm and so hot I put down my mug so that I can give a hug to my beloved rabbit Your ears are down too as you smile at me, letting me pet them Now begins a perfectly blissful moment with just you and me at our countryside home It amazes me how just one bunny can be so disarmingly adorable You look just as amorous as you did when we first fell in love As I keep holding you, you place your paws around my shoulders I see a romantic, dreamy shine in your small purple eyes Ever since we became an item. that shine has just gotten brighter over time I still remember how it was at its brightest during our honeymoon in Sahara Square To me, a wife like you still feels like the greatest gift from the heavens I will always love and cherish you until the end of our times My muzzle gets closer to you and feels the touch of your furry cheek You close your eyes beautifully, calling me your darling Nick No matter if you were a farm girl or a ZPD officer, I´d still stay by your side You´ll always be the most wonderful woman in the world for me While cupping your chin, I kiss you on the lips gently It´s not every day a mammal gets to live in a married relationship this loving and healthy In a few seconds, we´re embracing even more passionately in a natural state That is where we get to enjoy each other´s warmth to its fullest extent Here we are, free from all the worries and troubles in the world When I have you in my arms like this, that´s all I need I will always love you, my Mrs. Hopps, with all of my might My gorgeous, long-eared sweetheart. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years